Lactic acid polymers such as polylactic acid are absorbed into the living organism on in vivo hydrolysis, and because of this nature are used for various medical materials, for example, for surgical materials to be imbedded in the living body. These polymers are processed into monofilaments, threads, knits, nonwoven fabrics, woven fabrics, shaped bodies or the like to provide surgical sutures, artificial ligaments, artificial tendons, patches, meshes, bone-joining pins, plates, screws, stapler pins or the like. Since lactic acid polymers are gradually decomposed and absorbed in the living organism, they are known as suitable materials for artificial ligaments, bone-joining pins, artificial tendons, etc. which are generally employed for purposes in which healing takes a prolonged period of time.
This type of medical materials of lactic acid polymers are not satisfactory in the ability to retain the strength in the living organism because the medical material is diminished in the strength, particularly tensile strength, in a relatively short time after implantation in the living body, frequently posing medically unfavorable problems. In view of the possible problems, there is a need for medical materials of lactic acid polymers which can retain sufficient strength in the living body over a longer period of time when used for medical applications.